


The fandom so far

by penguinloser182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinloser182/pseuds/penguinloser182
Summary: When a Supernatural Fandom convention becomes more than just a convention and everything that the fans love becomes a reality.





	1. 1

“You jackasses, the piece of Noah’s ark isn’t to summon Paimon, it’s to sacrifice the girl so they can get into your world.” Gabriel explained. “That’s why I sent her here, to protect her, and you just sent her away you bag of dicks.” Gabriel growled. Dean glared at Sam who gave him a cold stare. Sam looked to Dean who wasn’t saying anything else.  
“Oh don’t tell me there’s more,” Gabriel assumed. Sam nodded his annoyance.  
“She has no memory of being a hunter, or us,” Dean informed him.  
“Oh this is great, so when they come for her she can’t even protect herself. Where is she?” Gabriel asked.  
“Dean had Cas send her back,” Sam told him crossing his arms.  
“You absolute ass, you just handed her over to them. Paimon is already let out and now her world is in danger as well. Congratulations genius. Now we gotta go find her.”  
“How was I supposed to know that?” Dean grumbled as they headed out the door.

The plane landed promptly Chase noticed as Brooklynn stepped from the gate into the baggage area. She was welcomed with a warm hug.  
“This is going to be the best weekend ever,” Chase exclaimed as she looped her arm around her friend’s arm.  
“I agree. Think he’s going to smell as good we think?” Brooklynn asked as she picked up her suitcase.  
“Better I think,” Chase stated with wonderment. Brooklynn smiled as Chase led her to the parking garage. This weekend Brooklynn would leave everything behind.  
It had been a very long trip and all she wanted to do was get to the hotel and freshen up. Get a shower and get food in her stomach. She and Chase got in her car and headed toward the convention hotel.  
Brooklynn smiled as Chase pulled up and they got out. She let out a sigh in excitement as they got their bags and handed the car keys to the valet. Let the adventure begin, Brooklynn thought to herself. Little did she know what she was in for.  
Brooklynn flopped down onto the bed pulling out her journal to begin writing the start of her adventures. Chase, unpacking her bags into the drawers of the hotel room, looked over catching a glimpse of the drawings.  
“What’s that?” she asked. Brooklynn looked up from what she was doing to face her friend when she realized Chase had seen the drawings.  
“I’ve been having nightmares,” she confessed staring at the horrible images on the paper.  
“Well tonight you aren’t having nightmares cause we are going to have the best weekend ever.” Chase insisted. Brooklynn smirked and agreed with a nod replacing the notebook back in her messenger bag.  
The nightmares came back that night however. She tossed and turned crying in her sleep. Monsters over took her thoughts. Dark images of blood and gore filled her dreams. Green eyes flashed throughout the disgusting mess. She knew the eyes, but she couldn’t place them.  
She jerked awake, sitting straight up in the bed. She looked around at her surroundings seeing Chase still asleep in her bed. Brooklynn gulped removing the covers from herself and heading to the bathroom to get a drink of water.  
She stared at herself in the mirror as the water ran for a few moments. She jumped back, she could have sworn she saw a face. She touched the mirror lightly trying to figure out if she was going crazy. Bracing herself on the basin she shook away the thoughts, she must have still been dreaming. Or watching too much Supernatural because she was losing it. The nightmares were becoming too much for her to bare. Once this weekend was over she was going to have to seek some professional help.  
Her Misha Collins autograph came up and she was thrilled. All of this was exciting and she was a bundle of nerves as she took her turn to get her autograph. Misha smiled at her signing the item she had asked to be signed. As she took the autograph from him he tilted his head in a very Castiel way and her fingers brushed his. An image flashed in her mind. Something she didn’t remember from the show but almost a memory. She remembered Castiel coming forward with a sad look on his face. She shook the thoughts from her head, the fuzzy image vanishing.  
“Are you okay?” Misha asked as she stumbled forward he caught her. She nodded to him trying to reassure him he was okay. But she wasn’t sure if she was or not. She didn’t know what was happening, was she losing her mind. She gave him another weak smile as she tried to move on from the line.

Brooklynn entered the convention hall alone sitting down in one of the chairs to try and keep her head from spinning out of the corner of her eye she saw people pouring inside, a figure dressed in black caught her eye. She couldn’t make out a face but she could tell he was looking around at the fan art that lined the hallway. She assumed it was someone dressed in Cosplay, as his fingers brushed a painting of a hellhound. He glanced around the crowded hall tucking his hands behind the painting as if he was looking at it.  
She stood to try and get a better look at the man, but he was gone. She shook her head in confusion before she fell and passed out.  
She awoke to Chase calling her name. She blinked trying to get her eyes to focus on anything.  
“Are you okay?” Chase panicked helping Brooklynn to her feet. Brooklynn shook the fuzzy feeling again.  
“Yeah, I guess I should have eaten breakfast,” Brooklynn lied. She couldn’t explain exactly what was going on without sounding crazy, and even if she could answer without being a total nut bar, she didn’t know what was going on with her.  
“You really had me worried,” Chase sighed with relief.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just get a little food in me,” Brooklynn reassured me.  
“Okay, we got a lot of stuff to cover for this weekend,” Chase smirked. Brooklynn smiled back ready to try and get something to eat.  
Brooklynn was distracted at lunch, her mind racing at what she had seen. She knew something didn’t feel right, she just couldn’t put her finger on it.  
“Hey, you sure you okay?” Chase asked her. Brooklynn snapped back to reality and she smiled weakly.  
“Yeah, sorry, just have kind of a headache,” she answered with half honesty.  
“I’m sure you do, you must have hit your head pretty hard.”  
“I’ll be okay, this weekend is supposed to be fun, so let’s have some fun,” She said tossing a fry at her friend.

The next few days seemed to go by in a blur, panels, autographs, photo ops. She’d go back to the room and crash without a single bad dream. She thought the staying busy was keeping her mind busy and unable to focus on bad things. Until Sunday rolled around. The day she was most looking forward to. The day she got to meet Jensen Ackles.

“Today is the day,” she beamed as she exited the bathroom catching her reflection in the full length mirror.  
“I know I am so excited,” Chase squealed as she did her make up in the mirror above the desk.  
“I can’t believe this is the last day though,” Brooklynn pouted.   
“I know, but hasn’t it been so worth it?” Chase asked her.  
“Yes, I haven’t had any dreams, other than passing out the other day, things have been good. I’ve felt very relaxed, refreshed,” Brooklynn told her honestly. Maybe this is what she needed. Just time away, time to be by herself. To be amongst people who get her. She smiled brightly at her friend as she turned to finish her own hair.  
The convention hall began to fill up rather quickly, as the gold panel for the main stars was preparing to start the day off. She waved bye to Chase as she took her seat across the room.  
Jared and Jensen took the stage with cheers and screams. Brooklynn tried to ignore the pain in her brain as flashes of monsters filled her mind. She closed her eyes willing the thoughts to go away. She put on a fake smile as they appeared, she tried to focus on the boys as they took the center stage. Questions began to come from the floor, laughter filled the room. She was enjoying herself then suddenly a voice from the back of the room spoke.  
“Hello boys,” everyone turned to see Mark standing in the middle of the room. Claps and cheers burst throughout the room. Mark had just crashed the boys’ panel dressed as Crowley, everyone loved it.


	2. 2

Fans stood in shock as who they assumed was Mark in all black came towards them. They all cheered at him in character. But something in Brooklynn told her this wasn’t an act, this wasn’t all a joke. This was serious. She swallowed as she stood slowly backing up as eyes around her began to turn black.  
No one realized the reality of what was happening until the confused Mark Sheppard came onto stage with the Jared and Jensen. The three of them exchanged looks.  
The Mark Sheppard in the black smirked as he looked amongst the black eyed sea of people that had begun to appear in hordes.   
“Crowley,” Brooklynn whispered as something inside her snapped, she began to back up through the throng of people trying to hide herself her eyes never leaving Crowley.  
“Hey,” Mark yelled at the man in the crowd. Crowley snapped his fingers and Mark fell to the ground. Screams erupted throughout the mob of people as panic ensued throughout everyone. Brooklynn snuck behind people trying to escape.  
“Don’t let the girl escape!” Crowley yelled to his minions of demons. Brooklynn sunk to her knees crawling quietly as people threw themselves over each other and wailed in fear.  
Brooklynn searched for Chase as she finally stood up to exit out of the convention room. She searched for anything that could be used to keep the doors closed. Not that, that would do any good against demons.  
Demons, how did she know that’s what they were? This wasn’t a TV show this was really happening. But maybe the show had been onto something as she searched discarded bags. Some crazy fan had to have had some salt even if for nostalgia purposes. Jackpot, she had scored some. She dumped the salt in a line under the door. She could hear the chaos and screams from behind the door. She took off running in the direction of the fire exit before being pulled into a room with other fans.  
Fans were huddled in a corner crying holding each other. In another corner of the room were Jared and Jensen safely behind their body guard.  
“What in the hell is going on here?” Brooklynn finally said. A thump came onto door causing everyone to jump in surprise. The door began to move as whatever it was, pushed from the other side. They were all powerless they were all completely and utterly unprepared, and unprotected. Brooklynn looked around the room they were all crowded in and grabbed anything she could to use as a weapon. She steady herself as the door continued forward.  
The door flew open with a violent kick and standing there in everyone’s shock was what appeared to be Jensen and Jared. Brooklynn looked between the two men in front of her and the two men standing in the corner. She shook her head unsure of what she was seeing.  
“Wait..who..I…”  
Dean shut the doors quickly surveying the room.  
Sam stared out the small window of the convention hall’s window.   
“What hell is going on here?” she shouted finally finding her voice to speak. Dean glanced at her doing a double take then at Sam.  
“Dean,” Sam breathed. “It’s her,” Dean’s eyes locked onto her.  
“What are you guys babbling about? Are those things legit demons?” she cried in shock looking around at the few people stuck in the room with us.  
“Dean, she doesn’t know,” Sam stated.  
“Excuse us,” Dean smirked pulling Sam aside.  
“And you thought it was a good idea to wipe her memories. She’s not a hunter here,” she overheard Sam tell Dean. She stood walking towards them.  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time. It was to keep her safe.”  
“You did what?” she asked glaring at them.  
“You gonna tell her?” Sam asked in a serious tone.  
“Tell me what? Up until a few moments ago I didn’t even know you guys were real,” she snapped.  
“Well umm, nice shirt,” Dean smirked staring at the #spnfamily shirt with his face on it. She crossed her arms covering it. Sam gave him a look as if to urge him to hurry.  
“We know you,” Dean finally spat out.  
“I’m sorry what?” Surprise in her voice at what was said.  
“We know you. You were in our world, or whatever you want to call it.” Sam began to try to explain.  
“Okay so why don’t I remember anything, cause hunting demons and monsters seems like something I’d remember.”  
“Well I…I kinda. Had Cas wipe your memories.” Dean admitted.  
“I’m sorry come again.” she was growing angry.  
“Look, Dean thought he was protecting you by sending you off, but the truth is, you are in more danger now. The demons are after you.”  
“Why?” she questioned  
“Because they need to open a permanent portal to take over here.”  
“I’m not following, if they need me to open a portal how are they here?”   
“They can only keep it open for so long, since you were where we are from they know you are a key. They need to sacrifice you.” Dean spat out. Brooklyn took in what he was saying. Her eyes scanned around the room stripping off the tshirt and digging through a suitcase that was laying on the ground looking for a flannel.  
“I’m sorry they need to sacrifice me?” a bit of panic was starting to fill her chest.  
“pretty much,” Dean answered.  
“So what do I need to do?” She asked.  
“Stay alive,” Sam told her.  
“How do I get my memories back?” she finally asked turning back around adjusting the new found top.  
“Cas,” Dean answered.  
“Get to it then.” she ordered stepping up to them.  
Dean led the way out the back of the hall through the back hoping it wasn’t over running with demons. He held his gun up in defense mode as kept distance between himself and Brooklynn.  
“Look, we gotta get you out of here first,” Sam said.  
Horrendous pain shot through her head causing her head to feel swimmy and light. She fell into Sam’s arms in a faint.  
“Let’s get her back to the bunker.” Dean ordered as he tried to make a path through the chaos around him.


	3. 3

Brooklynn rolled curling up in the pillow under her. Her eyes fluttered open unaware of where she was. A moment of panic rose through her heart, not sure what had happened. She quickly sat up right. A confusion filled fog swarming her head. Visions began to take over like a flood of pictures being dumped into her brain. Imagines of something she didn’t even know had happened came to her mind.

I matched Dean’s stance as he contemplated what to say next.  
“Look, you could have gotten hurt, and Sammy, well he could have gotten killed,” Dean finally began.  
“I know Dean. I know what you are going to say,” Dean held up his hand to stop me.  
“I can’t put anything before Sam. I can’t risk his life for anything or anyone,” his voice cracked.  
“And no one is asking you too,” I defended.  
“I know, but with you here it’s a risk for all of us,” Dean swallowed hard.  
“Oh,” I paused. “I see, so you want me to leave?” I whispered.  
“Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I think that’s best,” He informed me.  
I nodded holding in all the hurt. “I see,” I snarled.   
“Look, get out of the life,” Dean told me.  
“In case you forgot, this is my life now,” I reminded him. “I gave up normal, for you,” I spoke trying to hold emotions at bay. “So I’ll leave, I’ll do what I have to do. But being a hunter is who I am now. Beats the life I was leading.” I tried to convince myself. And half of it was true. The other half was I just wanted him.  
“Umm, you can take one of the cars,” Dean said flatly turning to leave. I held it in as long as I could my eyes following him out the door to see Sam standing holding his ribs, in shock.

“Dean, you can’t be serious?” Sam shouted.  
“I am serious Sammy. She knows what she’s capable of. I can’t risk losing you. You’re my brother.” He told Sam firmly.  
“But Dean.” Sam continued.  
“I don’t wanna hear anything else about it. It’s done.” Dean insisted through gritted teeth. Sam stared at him in awe swallowing back the words, the tears that were trying to escape.

I smiled as Sam exited the bunker to see me off.  
“Hey,” I greeted still holding back the emotions.  
“Hey,” he greeted back. “Look I just wanted you to know, that if you need anything, all you have to do is call,” Sam informed me. I nodded to him.  
“I know,” I took in a shaky breath. “I’ll be okay, I learned from two of the best.” I smiled fighting back the tears. Sam gave me a sad forced smile before hugging me. I knew Dean wouldn’t see me off.   
“Take care of yourself Sammy,” I said as he turned to leave. He nodded before drifting back through the door. I let out a heavy sigh taking in another shaky breath. I stood staring at the bunker. This was it. I would never see this place again. I blinked back the tears before entering the car and starting it up. It was time to start my own adventure. Who knew what was in store for me?

I stood on the state line not sure where I was going. I heard him before I saw him.  
“Hey Cas,” I said somewhat confused he was here.

Her breath quickened at the thought of what had happened. “This isn’t happening,” she cried. Another vision came to her, this time of Dean smiling at her as he wrapped his arms around her to try and show her how to shoot the hand gun.  
She jumped out of the bed, confident she knew where she was. She didn’t know if what she knew were memories or if it was just too much like the show not to know.  
Dean sat at the study table glancing over his laptop when it came from nowhere. A fist to his jaw sending him to the ground.  
“What the hell?” He shouted.  
“You had no damn right Winchester,” she stated in anger.  
“What?” Dean asked confused.  
“You took my damn memories and you had no right to them.” She reminded him staring down at him on the floor. Dean, shocked she had punched him, wiped his face to check for blood.  
“I..”  
“No, no excuses.” She shut him down. “Now, tell me what the hell is going on,” she demanded exchanging looks between Dean and Sam. Dean, finally standing up, looked to his brother for help.  
“You’re a portal for the demons.” Sam slowly explained.  
“What?”  
“The sliver of the arc, the one Crowley has, that’s to summon a demon, and with you being sacrificed it will open the portal to the world you are from, this world and they can take over.”  
“Why would they want to?” She asked confused.  
“More souls for hell,” Dean answered before Sam could.  
“We have to go back,” Brooklynn insisted.  
“Why would we do that?” Dean questioned.  
“Because I have friends there, you have fans.” She told them.  
“No, those actors have fans. WE don’t exist,” Dean pointed out.  
“Either way, you guys put me back there and I made friends. So we are going back to help them,” she retorted. Dean stared at her as if he could move her with his eyes.  
“Dean, we can’t let them all die. Crowley will kill them all to get to Brooklynn,” Sam pointed out. Dean let out an aggravated growl.  
“Don’t you dare grunt and growl at me Dean Winchester, this is your fault,” she reminded him yet again at all of it being his fault. “Now where’s my gun?” she inquired with a smug smile.  
Dean watched as Brooklynn stared into the distance instead of the schematics on the computer.  
“Hey,” he called to her snapping her from her thoughts.  
“What’s up?” he asked.  
“How long?”  
“What?”  
“How long was I there?” she asked in a whisper.  
“Almost a year,” Dean finally answered.  
“I restarted, again. After coming here and starting over. I had friends, I had lost you guys. I had forgotten you guys. Including you. Do you know how much that really sucks? I don’t even know if this is really me,” she confronted.  
Dean’s eyes almost burned holes into her as he thought about what she had said.  
“I did what I had to. You had to be protected.”  
“From what Dean? What good did sending me away do? What good did it do me when they were looking for me? If you hadn’t found the convention I wouldn’t have known how to protect myself. All I knew was what I had seen on a TV show. You stole everything for me. And now you’re doing it again.” She stabbed standing up and slamming the laptop down. Dean didn’t call after her as she exited the room.  
He swirled the drink in his glass staring into it as if it had the answers to the world in it. He couldn’t bring himself to take a sip of it, as he sat it down his memories drifting.

Dean sat staring at the computer screen when Sam finally walked back in. Dean’s eyes drifted to his brother.  
“She just left,” Sam stated putting his hands in his pockets. Dean let out a small nod staring at the picture on the laptop one last time before hitting delete and shutting it.  
“I. I don’t get it,” Sam began. Dean shook his head before standing to fill his glass.  
“Had to Sam, best for her,” he lied.  
“Best for her? Or best for you?” Sam snapped before he turned to leave Dean with his glass. Dean stared into the contents. He gripped the glass and swallowed down the contents. He closed his eyes in thought before slinging the glass to the wall and bracing himself against the chair.  
“Dean,” a voice spoke.   
Dean turned quickly to see Castiel standing.   
“Cas, wipe her memories, make it all a dream for her,” Dean told Castiel with tears. “We have to protect her. And if she remembers she isn’t safe.”  
“Dean you can’t do that,” Sam shouted. “She won’t be safe.” Dean turned to see that Sam had entered the room again.  
“Sam, she will be safer there then she will be here.” Dean stated assuredly.  
“That’s not your call, you already sent her away,” Sam said his anger growing.  
“I’m aware of that Sam,” Dean snapped.  
“No. I’m not going to watch you destroy the one thing that made you happy, you wipe her memory of being a hunter you wipe us out too. How is that making her safe? You aren’t wiping the demons minds too, they will remember her. Crowley is after her for a reason and you’re just gonna let her go with no way to protect herself?” Sam sighed in annoyance.  
“He’s right Dean,” Castiel agreed.  
“Then send her back to where she came from Cas. Wiping her memories is the best thing. They can’t get her if she’s not here, and if she doesn’t remember then she can’t try to come back. I can’t let her get hurt here. I just can’t and if Paimon is summoned she won’t have enough training to protect herself.” Dean made his point hanging his head and walking out. Castiel looked over at Sam both frowning at the idea of what Dean wanted them to do.

Snapping back to the present Dean blinked trying to erase the day she left from his own memory. He frowned as his attention went back to the computer. He needed to focus if he was going to try and rescue all these people.

“Sir,” a voice sounded. Crowley turned to see one of the demons he had just recruited.  
“What?” he spat.   
“We lost her.”  
“I’m sorry you what?” he challenged.  
“We lost her. She was here, we had her trapped and then…”  
“And then what?” Crowley asked already knowing the answer.  
“Win..”  
“If you tell me the Winchesters, it will be the last word you ever utter. Find her. NOW!” He ordered looking around at all the humans he had captured in hopes of luring her back.


	4. 4

Brooklynn sat in thought staring at the computer screen.  
“Sam,” she spoke up finally her eyes darting across the table. Sam looked up at her from the book he was looking through.  
“Yeah?”   
“If I’m in the bunker, then I’m not in the place I was. So how did I get here?” she asked making herself even more confused.  
Sam took in a deep breath. “Cas,” he answered. “When you passed out, Cas came and replaced your memories and zapped us back here,” he explained fairly easily as if it were an every day thing.  
“You okay?” He asked seeing the distant look on her face.  
“He had no right,” she told him. Sam nodded.  
“Look, Brook, Dean means well. Trust me, I’ve been there. But Dean does what he thinks is right. It may not be, it may seem extreme, but he has a good heart. And he does what he has to keep those he cares about safe. So was he right, no, hell no. But he had good intentions,” Sam defended softly.  
“Sam how can you defend him? He took away part of me, part of you guys. He was supposed to be someone I could trust,” she snarled.  
“Oh I get it. I totally get it, and you have every right to be totally pissed at him, but what would you do if it were up to you? Look at it from his point of view.” Sam sympathized.  
“I can’t. And I don’t think I can trust him again.” She told Sam honestly.

Dean closed his eyes as he listened to them talk. Good old Sammy had his back, but it broke his heart to hear her side of it. But if he could have redone it all he would have done it the exact same way to keep her safe. And he’d die before he let anyone hurt her. He moved away from the wall finishing his eavesdropping and moving back to his room.  
He sat down on the bed opening the drawer by his bed and pulled out her picture. A picture he had looked out a thousand times when he missed her and the hurt was too much to bare. His fingers grazed over the image of her holding onto his neck, his laugh captured in an instant. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted to make it up to her. He wanted her to forgive him. And he didn’t know how he was going to have that happen.  
He tucked the picture back in the drawer before standing up to go back to the commons area.  
“Hey guys,” he greeted as if nothing had happened.  
Sam gave a slight nod to his older brother before glancing over at Brooklynn. She didn’t make eye contact with either of them, instead her eyes diverted back to the screen in front of her.  
“Any luck?” Dean asked hoping she’d answer.  
She shook her head.  
“This might help,” Sam chirped. Dean quickly turned to the sound of his brother’s voice.  
“Paimon, he is a servant of Lucifer, a gatekeeper between worlds.” Sam began turning the book to let Dean look at it.  
“Meaning?” he asked as he looked down at the book.  
“Meaning, Crowley summoned him for a reason.”  
“Think he summoned him to find Lucifer?” Brooklynn finally piped in.  
“Not sure yet, but with Crowley wanting at you as bad as he does, its really a bad sign that he is already in your world.” He exclaimed.  
“Yeah you think?” Brooklynn retorted sarcastically. “So what do we do to get him back here and get him and Paimon away from my friends and home,” she responded. Dean’s head popped up at that the comment of home. Her eyes met his and she gave him a snarl before she stood.  
“I’m feeling kind of hungry,” she said in a smart ass tone leaving the room.

“She’ll be okay,” Sam insisted.  
“I messed up,” Dean confessed.  
“Yeah you did,” Sam snickered softly.  
“But how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen. I thought I was keeping her safe. I didn’t know they’d get to her.” Dean defended himself turning to face Sam.  
Sam nodded. “I know you did. But she’s upset. Dean she cares about you too and she feels like you just took what she cared about away.”  
“But she remembers now.”  
“That’s not the point.” Sam stated. “You still went behind her back and made a crazy decision without her knowing anything about it.” Sam continued to try to make him see the light.  
“Yeah,” he muttered.  
“Try to talk to her. Apologize something.” Sam told him. Dean let out a deep breath and headed toward the kitchen.  
“Hey,” he greeted. She looked up from the bowl of cereal she was eating.  
“What?” she asked.  
“Can we talk? Please?”   
“The great Dean Winchester asking?” she replied with wit and sass as she looked back down at the food in front of her. When his facial expression didn’t change she dropped her spoon and stared at him. She lifted her eyebrows in defeat.  
“So. Talk,” she ordered finally meeting his gaze.  
“What I told Cas to do, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it okay? But I’d do it again if I thought it would keep you out of danger.”  
“That’s your idea of an apology?” she gaffed. “Like really?”  
“Damn right it is because I did what I had to do to keep Crowley and his demon scum from finding you.”  
“Was that really what you wanted to do? Protect me? Or make it easier on yourself to keep people away from you?” She snarled at him.  
“What?” he questioned shocked she had said it that way.  
“Dean I have my memories back now. I remember it all. I remember Gabriel sticking me here. I remember being kidnapped by Crowley and vampires and being in some of the craziest situations. I also remember that you didn’t want me here after one of the fights with Crowley who was trying to release Paimon. So who were you really trying to protect?”  
“You dammit! I got you in this damn mess. I had to try to get you out and keep you safe.” Dean yelled.  
“Well you did a hell of a job cause here I am, still arguing with your bullheaded ass. Maybe Gabriel should have never brought me here. Maybe there never was a fairy tale.” She paused watching Dean’s face.  
“And maybe when this is all over I should just go back and be normal again.” She snapped leaving the kitchen. Dean let out the air that he had been holding in his lungs before she stormed off.  
How did the idea of her leaving again make him feel? It was different when it was to keep her safe but now, did he really want her to leave? And possibly for good? The idea stung a little more than he thought they would. He had done it without her for almost a year, could he continue now that she was back in his life?  
Frustrated he walked out of the kitchen back to the study area where Sam was now alone.  
“That worked out so well,” Dean stated sarcastically.  
“What happened?” Sam asked his eyes brows narrowing forward.  
“Oh great, so great in fact she’s thinking about not coming back after we clean this whole mess up.” Dean told him with the same sarcastic tone he had had earlier. Sam gave him a sympathetic smirk.  
“Sam, she can’t leave after this is all done,” Dean mumbled with a sad tone.  
Sam gave a simple nod in agreement. He knew how much she meant to Dean and he’d do what he could to make sure she stayed where she belonged. Here, in the bunker. With them hunting.  
“You better make the apology worth a damn,” Sam told him with a small chuckle. Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, and he quickly shut it again.

“What do we do?” Jared whispered quietly to Jensen.  
“How am I supposed to know?” Jensen answered through gritted teeth.  
“We’ve been Sam and Dean for almost 12 years, we had to have picked up some ideas.” Jared insisted.  
“That’s a show Jared,” Jensen scowled.  
“I’m aware of that, but what they do. Cause apparently, they are real,” he reminded his friend. Jensen looked around at all the fans still gathered. He wasn’t sure how they had stayed hidden for so long.  
“That girl seemed to know what to do,” Jared said scanning the room for her.  
“Yeah but somehow she disappeared and I don’t think she’s coming back,” Jensen spoke low trying to keep his voice as hushed as possible. For the first time in a long time they were not the center of attention and it was very unreal for them both. The show was coming to life. Something fans had probably wanted to happen since the pilot and now it was pure chaos.  
“We need to stay low as long as we can, something tells me they are coming back,” Jared stated his eyes looking at the few quiet fans. In the distance of the room someone’s ringtone of “Carry on my wayward son” played. Jared’s face froze in fear rushing to try and shut it off. He could hear the voices in the halls and hoped they hadn’t heard the noise in the room. Jensen lifted his finger to his lips signaling to keep the silence to everyone.  
Hush fell over everyone in the small room. You could hear a pin drop, tension and fear rising as the voices outside stopped at the door. Jensen stared at the door to see the line of salt was still there. He didn’t know if that really worked but it was worth a shot. Who brought salt to a convention anyway? The supernatural fandom. Jensen crawled softly to the salt container that lay a few feet away from the line under the door. He stood as quietly as he could opening the cylinder of salt and fixing the line. He tried to listen to the voices behind the door before it was thrown open, tossing Jensen to the side and the salt was brushed away.  
“Well well well, what do we have here?” An English voice spoke Jensen slowly getting to his feet. Still stunned he shook his head realizing that this wasn’t Mark.  
“Winchesters.” Crowley spoke. He stared down the actors unsure of what he was looking at. Something was different with these two.  
“No, not Winchesters.” He noted looking around the room. “Well, I think I might be able to use you to my advantage,” he smirked lifting both the boys to their feet and slamming them to the wall beside the busted door.  
“Gentlemen, get the rest of these meat bags, these two, these two are coming with me,” Crowley stated with a sinister smile. Jensen looked over to Jared with a gulp.


	5. 5

“So what’s our next move?” Brooklynn asked stepping into the study drying her hair. Dean looked up from his food to stare at her.  
“First I’m gonna eat my burger, then we are gonna try and figure out how to get all those people out of the convention thing.” Dean decided taking another bite out of the burger in front of him. “There’s one in the bag for you,” he told her with a mouth full of food. She rolled her eyes trying not to smile at him. She was still furious at him.  
She took the burger from the bag and sat down to eat across from him. He smiled his sideways smile as she took a bite. Sam watched the interaction between the two of them even if they weren’t saying anything to each other they were talking. He grinned to himself as he turned his attention back to the computer.

“Now, what to do with these two,” Crowley said as he walked around the now almost empty hall. Most of the people that had occupied the room had either fled or had been killed. Jared and Jensen were bound in opposite corners.  
Jensen stole a few glances at his friend hoping one of them would get some sort of idea from being Sam and Dean for so long.  
“You see, my dear friend will be here soon, and I shall have this entire world to fall at my feet,” Crowley confessed. His sarcastic smile plastered on his face as his eyes darted back and forth between the boys.

“So how do we kill Paimon?” Brooklynn finally asked wiping her mouth and leaning back in the chair stuffed.  
“Well from what I’ve read on the lore, he’s basically a demon, with just a lot more power,” Sam stated taking in a deep breath.  
“Guys I think we are looking at this the wrong way,” Brooklynn spoke up. Dean looked over at her.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“Well you said the only way that this would work is if I was killed with the sliver of Noah’s ark?”  
“So what’s your point?” Dean stated.  
“Well why don’t we find the sliver first then figure out how to kill it.” She suggested.  
Dean exchanged looks with Sam.  
“Look, they can’t keep the gate open without me being killed with the sliver, so let’s find it and destroy it,” Dean nodded unsure of the task at hand.  
“So now here’s the real question.” Sam piped up. Brooklynn and Dean looked over to him.  
“Where do we find this Sliver?”  
“That our dear Sammy is the million dollar question.” Dean stated sitting back in the chair.  
“Well where would Crowley hide it?” Brooklynn began to plot opening her own laptop.  
“Well hell seems like a logical place, but I don’t know how we’d start looking there.” Sam pointed out.  
“No, that seems too obvious,” Brooklynn answered as she started her search on oddities.  
“What are you doing?” Dean asked standing up.  
“Well I thought if we looked at some cases that happened not long after I left maybe we’d have some leads,” she suggested.  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Sam admitted.

“You must find that girl,” a voice spoke softly.  
“I know that,” Crowley answered turning to see his visitor.  
“Do you have the artifact?” the same smooth voice asked.  
“Of course I do,” Crowley stated with a smirk. “But I won’t be telling you were it is, an item that important seems too big of a deal to just hand it over to you or anyone else for that matter,” Crowley decided.  
“Perhaps,” his new companion seethed.  
“What do you want with this girl anyway?” Crowley finally asked out of curiosity.  
“Worlds of importance, none to you,” he riddled before disappearing. Crowley grunted the smirk still plastered on his face.  
“As long as we stick to our deal, I don’t care what you do with the bloody girl,” he said aloud.


End file.
